


Father's Partners

by MTL17



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mostly Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Iris West had a type. She like them smart, funny and pretty but most of all they had to be cops. And also specifically her father's partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Apparently Iris West had a type. She like them smart, funny and pretty but most of all they had to be cops. And also specifically her father's partners. Or at least that would be what everyone would say after they found out about her and Patty Spivot, when the truth was she hadn't exactly planned this. It just kind of happened. One minute they had been talking to try and distract themselves from being kidnapped by the latest psycho targeting the Flash, next Iris was asking Patty if she wanted to get a drink. She had only meant as friends and she had been sure she had been straight at the time, but one thing had led to another, and she ended up in Patty's bed doing things she thought she would only ever secretly dream about.

Initially that caused Iris to freak out and she had sneaked out of Patty's bed and then apartment before her father's partner woke up. Now she really regretted that decision, because not only did things get really awkward between them, and herself and her father, ever since then, but because after a lot of soul-searching Iris realised that she really liked Patty, and what she could remember of their night together. So she confronted Patty and asked her out. Patty was hesitant to accept at first, but Iris assured her that if her father could accept Eddie and still work with him there was no justifiable reason that this should be any different.

So they had gone on their first official date, quickly followed by their second. Those dates had been very casual, simply getting coffee and talking with barely a peck on the lips at the end of the night, Patty being a perfect gentlewoman and not even suggesting anything else. Tonight, their third date, had been a little different. They had both made more of an effort to dress up, Iris severely tempted to immediately take Patty home when she saw her in her dress so she could tear it off and do wonderfully wicked things to her. Now Iris wanted to do that even more now they were at Patty's door after a wonderful dinner, and now she thought she knew this woman even more/felt closer to her Iris was determined to do just that.

"So, would you like to come in for coffee?" Patty offered after a long pause once they reached the door. Then her eyes widened and she quickly added, "I, I mean just coffee. I don't expect anything from you, I just-"

Before Patty could ramble even more Iris stepped forward and cut her off with a deep kiss. She then broke it, pressed her forehead against Patty's and whispered, "I don't want coffee, but I want to come in."

"Oh." Patty squeaked.

Worried she was being too forward Iris asked, "Is that okay?"

Patty smiled, "More than okay."

"Good." Iris smiled back, before kissing Patty again.

Luckily the hallway was deserted so there was no one to see the two of them spend a couple of minutes making out before Patty switched their positions and after a few failed attempts to unlock the door without breaking their kiss. They then almost tripped over several times as they made their way into the apartment, locked the door behind them and made their way to Patty's bedroom. Of course Patty did most of this, but Iris contributed, if only by pausing the make out session to kiss the other girl's neck and thus allowing Patty to concentrate on what she was doing for a couple of seconds.

Just in case when they reached her bedroom Patty broke the kiss and asked, "Just so we're clear, you wanted to come in for sex, right?"

Giggling at the other girl's nervousness, Iris replied, "Of course."

"Great." Patty said, blushing slightly, "That's great. That's really, really-."

"Patty, shut up and kiss me." Iris ordered.

Patty smiled widely and happily obey that order. It was something she was used too. Well, not the kissing part. The whole thing taking orders thing. Not that she was unfamiliar with kissing, it was just that... she was rambling in her own head again. Dammit. She needed to concentrate. And not just on the kissing, but taking off Iris's clothes. Which wasn't exactly easy when they were still kissing, but they had made it this far and now she had rock-solid verbal consent Patty was eager to lose the clothes so they could get to the really fun part. Thankfully Iris agreed, not only helping Patty strip her but then returning the favour, meaning in a matter of a few short minutes they were both naked and on the bed.

For the most part they continued making out throughout, only really pausing during the removal of their tops and shoes, and continued for several minutes once they reached the bed. Then, after going back and forth for a little bit, Patty rolled on top of Iris, broke the lip lock and kissing the other woman's neck. She also sucked and gently nipped the soft flesh she found there before going lower, kissing her way down Iris's body and up her right breast to take a nipple into her mouth and gently do everything she'd just done to the neck of her friend and maybe/hopefully her future girlfriend.

As from what she could remember of their first time together Patty had rushed this part so she did her best to draw this out as much as possible, not just darting her head back and forth between Iris's boobs but slowly kissing her way from one, to the other, and back again. She even kissed the surrounding flesh. She also just gently sucked those cute little nipples at first, waiting several minutes to add her tongue into the equation, and still only circling the sensitive bundle of nerves gently. Of course she gradually increased the force of her licking and sucking, which in turn increase the volume of the moans consistently coming out of Iris's mouth.

When Patty finally dug her teeth lightly into Iris's left nipple the reporter cried out, "Lower! Ooooooooooh Gooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, please Patty, lower. Mmmmmmmm, I want you to fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhh God yes, fuck me with your mouth. Oh yes! That's it, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, lower!"

Happy to oblige Patty slowly made her way down Iris's body as the other girl spread her legs widely for her, allowing Patty to settle in between them and admire her prize. Which clearly frustrated Iris given the way that she groaned, but Patty hadn't really taken the time to look during her one and only time with this wonderful woman, so Patty made sure to do so now. Okay, she mostly did it to tease Iris, which she might have been a little too successful at, but there was something to be said for building the anticipation before inevitably she leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and slid it over Iris's pussy.

"Oh God!" Iris gasped, before letting out a soft moan.

Iris then continued to moan softly as Patty began to lick her pussy with long, slow strokes of her tongue. Each of those licks started from the bottom of her pussy and almost made it all the way up to the top, although Patty avoided Iris's clit every time. Then, several minutes later, almost every time, at first Iris wondering if it was a mistake before deciding it had to be Patty's next stage of teasing her. Which at least for the beginning was fine with Iris, because it gave her a chance to enjoy the moment.

After all, this was another girl going down on her. Another woman was licking her pussy, for the first time in her life if she chose not to count that time she got really, really drunk, and it felt good. It felt really, really good, and Iris loved it, putting any concerned she had about not being into this to rest. Not that it was a big concern, but Iris had spent a lot of time fantasising about this kind of stuff, and she was worried her memories and fantasies were mixing together as time went by. And it wasn't like those memories were that reliable anyway given how drunk she had been. But to her delight not only had she not just imagined this being good, if anything her memories had downplayed it.

Which pretty much made it official, Iris West was bisexual. Of course before this she had been officially dating a woman, and had a drunken one night stand with that woman, and several homoerotic fantasies, but all that could be dismissed as curiosity. Now she was taking, what at least she saw as, an important step in her relationship with Patty and in her understanding of her own sexuality. This truly meant something to her, and it felt like it meant something to Patty, which only made the whole thing more intense. Wonderfully so, Iris unable to get enough of it or the feeling of Patty's tongue against her cunt.

She liked those two things so much that when she felt a growing need for more Iris ignored it, choosing to just enjoy this precious moment. Which in a way became increasingly hard to do, and it felt like Patty knew that and was cruelly teasing Iris even more by beginning to concentrate on licking the reporter's clit just enough that it felt like an orgasm was beginning to approach only then to completely ignore her clit for several minutes in favour of giving her pussy, or even her inner thighs, the lightest possible licks and kisses. Which in turn made Iris whimper, and even weep, in frustration, and yet she was still enjoying it too much to beg for mercy or more. At least for now.

Patty adored those whimpers. They were so cute. Then again so was Iris, and Patty adored her. She had since they first met. Or at the very least she'd had an extremely strong attraction to Iris West, which only grew when they officially met. Which initially had been a problem as she had quickly learned Iris was her new partner's daughter, which truth be told was still kind of awkward, but they were on their third date and things were going very, very well. Or at least Patty thought so, as technically she didn't know whether this meant half as much to Iris as it did to her, but given the other girl's reactions Patty was hopeful.

She was certainly getting positive reactions out of Iris's body, Patty smiling proudly about that fact several times during the pussy licking. In fact it felt like she had a permanent smile glued to her face throughout going down on Iris, especially when she used one of her tricks to get more yummy girl cream out of the other girl's cunt. Patty moaned softly to herself when she first tasted that heavenly liquid, which caused vibrations which in turn made even more pussy juice, which pretty much flowed directly into her mouth and down her throat and thus causing the whole thing to repeat again, much to Patty's delight.

The only downside was that it became increasingly hard not to make Iris cum, and while Patty wanted to make the other girl feel good most of her reasons for needing to speed this up were selfish. Like the main reason, which was that Iris's pussy juice tasted even better than she remembered and Patty wanted to see if the same went for her cum. Hell, if it was half as good Patty could probably cum just from swallowing the gift she would soon be receiving from Iris. Or perhaps more accurately she could definitely cum with the addition of a little fingering, just like all those nights at her Police Academy. And the last time she was with Iris.

Of course there were other reasons Patty wanted to make Iris cum. Like making Iris scream for her. Oh how Patty loved hearing women scream. In pleasure, obviously. And she really, really loved the way Iris was moaning, gasping, whimpering and occasionally crying out, but it wasn't enough for her. Iris had a beautiful voice, and she wanted to hear it when the other girl was screaming. She also just wanted to prove to Iris that she could make her cum without any alcohol involved. That despite the fact Iris had only previously been with men they were a good match for each other. That they could be good together. That Iris's body responded to her.

Iris couldn't have argued with that if she tried, and she certainly wasn't in the mood to try. Not when she was putting all her energy into not begging for more, which increasingly felt like a chore. For a long time it felt worth it, and even when it didn't Iris continue to hold back because she just loved this wonderful moment, and looking down between her legs and seeing long brunette hair and soft features. Also she was just stubborn. Of course as much as she would love to have superpowers in that moment, and her superpower to be stamina, ultimately Iris just couldn't take it anymore.

"Patty! Patty please, oooooooooooh God, make me cum!" Iris finally whimpered, "Please make me cum. Oh shit, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck! Just, oh... oh fuck. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssssss, oh my God Patty!"

Luckily Patty didn't leave her waiting too long. In fact, very shortly after Iris started begging for more Patty slid her tongue down to Iris's entrance and slowly pushed it inside her. When it was fully embedded inside Iris's pussy Patty just left it there for a few long seconds, allowing both of them a chance to savour the moment. Iris was grateful for that, but not as grateful as when Patty slowly started sliding her tongue out of her pussy, only to then slide it right back in. Patty repeated this process over and over again, and thus officially started to tongue fuck Iris's cunt, and made Iris scream even louder than before.

For a while Iris was just screaming with pure joy, then without really thinking about it she tried to beg Patty to make her cum only to find she couldn't get a coherent word out, other than a few swear words. Which was probably for the best because as much as Iris wanted to cum she also wanted Patty to keep fucking her forever, and Iris wasn't sure what she wanted more. Unfortunately deep down Iris knew that this couldn't last forever, but Patty did tongue fuck her for quite a while, keeping her on the edge of orgasm nearly the entire time which was both wonderful and torturous at the same time.

Just as it was becoming unbearable Patty sped up the pace of her thrusts ever so slightly and curled her tongue inside Iris's pussy, immediately causing Iris to receive the most powerful climax of her life. Or at least since the last time Patty had ate her pussy, again Iris's memories failing to do justice to the drunken night she had spent with her father's partner. Either that or Patty was seriously stepping up her game. Whatever the reason Iris became blissfully mindless as Patty made her cum over, and over, and over again until it felt like she was experiencing one continuous orgasm.

Patty was certainly trying to put everything she had into this tongue fucking, although again it was mostly for selfish reasons. Namely that she loved eating pussy, she really, really loved swallowing cum and most of all she wanted Iris to be her girlfriend. The desire for that last one only increased when Patty again found her memories hadn't done justice to the heaven that was Iris West's girl cum, Patty quickly pulling her tongue out of the other girl and desperately trying to swallow every last drop of that heavenly liquid as soon as it first touched her taste-buds.

Thanks to her experience, and the fact that Iris didn't thrash around half as much as her ex-lovers, Patty was able to swallow every last drop of that wonderful cum. To be fair her mouth was firmly glued to Iris's entrance so that her cum flowed pretty much directly into Patty's mouth, and down her throat and into her stomach where it belonged, but even then it wasn't easy as there was just so much of it, and despite her best efforts Patty was unable to swallow even the majority of the cum, which flowed into her mouth during Iris's second orgasm. Or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after that.

Because of that Patty whimpered rather pathetically, but didn't slow down her attempts to make Iris cum. Exactly the opposite. After all her main goal was to make Iris hers, and this seemed the best way to achieve that goal, as if there was one thing Patty was good at it was making girls cum. Which was a point she proved as she spent most of the next few minutes either swallowing cum or tongue fucking her friend who was hopefully becoming so much more, Patty always waiting for the last possible second before she removed her tongue, which meant ultimately a lot of cum escaped onto her face. Although she kind of like that, because it made her feel like Iris was marking her territory, and oh how Patty wanted that to be true.

After who knows how many climaxes Patty removed her mouth from Iris's cunt and moved slightly upwards. The plan was to wrap her mouth around Iris's clit and suck it while pushing a couple of fingers into her pussy, because again the whole point of this night was to solidify their relationship, not swallow as much Iris cum as she could. Still, Patty found it difficult to pull her mouth away from Iris's pussy, and when she finally did Iris reached down, grabbed her by the hair and pulled Patty upwards, the cop hesitating only momentarily before letting herself be pulled upwards to kiss the reporter. They than kissed for quite a while, Patty loving the fact that Iris was tasting herself on her lips and tongue, which was one of the main reason she was smiling once they broke apart. At least until she noticed Iris was smiling nervously.

"So... I remember our first time together. Like... all of it." Iris said, then when she was unsure Patty got what she was getting at and added, "Like what we did at the end."

"Oh." Patty blushed.

"And, and I was wondering if we could do it again?" Iris blurted out quickly.

Patty's eyes went wide, "Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah." Iris blushed, before managing a smirk, "I remember how hard you came."

Patty blushed again, but smiled, "Okay... wait here."

Iris then watched Patty scramble over to a chest of drawers and retrieve two items, the first of which was a small bottle which she assumed was lube, and the second being a big jet black strap-on dildo. Iris was pretty sure it was the same one they had used the other night, although she didn't remember it being quite that big. Honestly it made her a little nervous. More than a little actually, a lot more, and even though she was sure that Patty knew what she was doing Iris couldn't help worry about hurting her. So ultimately Iris couldn't help but voice her concerns.

"Are you sure you can take that thing?" Iris asked softly, her eyes locked on the massive dildo.

"Oh yeah." Patty groaned throatily as she remembered a few pleasant memories with this dildo, before realising that she was freaking Iris out and tried and failed to defuse the situation through humour, but only ended up admitting the truth, "I'm kind of an anal whore. Shameless, actually. I'm a shameless anal whore, and... and... I'm sorry, we don't have to do this if you don't really want too."

"No, I... I want to please you, I've..." Iris sighed, "I just haven't really done this before."

Patty smiled, "But all you have to do is lay back again."

"Then it doesn't really count, does it?" Iris pointed out, sitting up and gently but firmly taking the lube and the strap-on from a stunned Patty before she added, "And after how hard you just made me cum I... I wanna take an active role in this."

"Okay, if you're sure." Patty said softly, "How do you want me?"

Iris thought about it for a second and then offered, "How about hands and knees?"

There was a brief pause and then Patty smiled, blushed and got into the requested position in the centre of the bed, giving Iris a perfect view of Patty's ass. A perfect view of Patty's perfect ass, Iris thought with a twisted smile as she awkwardly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and secured it around her waist, all without looking away from that perfect ass. She then carefully unscrewed the cap to the tube, squeezed out some lube into her hand and then rubbed that slippery liquid into her newly acquired cock, again without taking her eyes off Patty's bubble butt.

Before her one night stand with this kinky woman Iris had never really thought about asses as sexy before. Of course she'd heard of anal sex, but trying it had never appealed and she had never thought about dishing it out. But then Patty had strapped a dildo around her waist, got on top of her and anally rode her to orgasm. It had been the most twisted yet erotic thing Iris had ever done, and ever since then she couldn't stop thinking about asses. Mostly Patty's amazing ass, but her eyes had been drawn to others, like Caitlin's cute little butt, which was a sign Iris should probably hook up with Patty again before she made a fool of herself, and/or ruined a friendship.

Moving closer to her target Iris frowned, "Whoa, what's that?"

"It's a butt-plug." Patty explained as she blushed again, "I was kind of hoping I could talk you into a little more back door fun. And I just like walking around with something in my ass. Makes me feel slutty."

Iris was amazed at this confession, but too mesmerised by the butt-plug to say anything. It looked... weirdly pretty. Which was really weird thought for Iris to have. She was just getting used to finding asses sexy, and now this. Yet she just couldn't deny there was something intriguing about it, Iris pulling apart Patty's butt cheeks so she could get a better look at the plug. Then she pulled it out, Patty's butt hole remaining slightly open thanks to the butt-plug, which would make the butt fucking easier for both of them, and yet held them up a bit as Iris got lost in that perverted sight, and thinking about Patty walking around all day, and specifically working with her father, with this plug stuffed up her ass.

Patty bit her lip so that she wouldn't moan too loudly when Iris pulled the butt-plug from her slutty little ass hole. Then for a few minutes nothing happened and Patty got really, really nervous that Iris was grossed out by her slightly loosened butt hole and/or the reality of fulfilling Patty's most perverted fantasy and was about to back out. Patty should let her if she wanted too, but after teasing her with her favourite thing Patty wasn't sure she could let it go so quickly, even if doing so would possibly ruin the mood and their wonderful night together. Hopefully it wouldn't ruin her chance of a relationship with this woman, but Patty would even risk that as she was a slave to her slutty butt.

So Patty opened her mouth to offer to anally ride Iris again, only for her words to be forgotten as she felt something press up against her loosened butt hole and gently stretch it, causing her to gasp with delight. She'd made sure to pick out a realistic dildo with a bulbous head because although she hated not having something in her ass Patty also loved the feeling of being stretched. Which was initially a problem because while Iris had been too drunk to even notice, let alone care, last time they had sex, but that wouldn't be the case this time and Patty was terrified that Iris would be disgusted by just how much of an anal slut she was. And yet Iris entered her ass so quickly Patty couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

"Wow, you really love this, don't you?" Iris murmured in amazement.

"Oh fuck yes!" Patty whimpered, "Iris, please fuck me! Fuck my slutty ass! Pound it hard and deep, and ah fuck!"

Experimentally Iris slapped Patty's ass, causing the dildo to slip out of the other girl's ass hole, and then with never before felt confidence Iris told her, "You want it? Then shut up, relax and let me take that ass of yours!"

Patty honestly didn't know what she loved more, the slaps to her ass or Iris being so forceful and saying those words. She let out a little cry of joy at both, before pressing her lips firmly together to prevent herself from adding anything. Not that she was able to keep her mouth closed for long as Iris quickly grabbed the strap-on and quickly pushed it back into her ass, causing Patty to cry out loudly in pleasure again. She then continued to cry, and moan, and whimper in mostly pleasure as Iris slowly pushed inch after inch of big strap-on dildo into her slutty little ass hole. Agonisingly slowly, if you asked Patty.

Sure, there was a little pain and it felt a bit uncomfortable, but Patty barely noticed it next to the heaven of feeling so slutty. It had pretty much always been that way, at least after she lost her cherry to her first serious boyfriend. That first-time had hurt a lot at first, but it was totally worth it for the orgasms in just the feeling of being butt fucked. Ever since then Patty had been obsessed with playing with her own butt, unable to be with anyone unless they were willing to stretch her ass, and so far this was very promising for her blossoming relationship with Iris. She just hoped in the future Iris would stuff her bitch hole faster than this, because she was going so slowly Patty wanted to scream in frustration. And would have done, if Iris hadn't thought to shut her up so wonderfully.

Iris was a little surprised just how much Patty was enjoying this. She had so many vivid memories from their first time together, but she thought she had to be remembering this part wrong. Or more likely an edited version of it, because obviously it would make no sense if Patty suggested doing something she hated, but Iris remembered her father's partner getting on top of her, lining up her ass hole with the dildo around Iris's waist and then Patty had slammed herself downwards, ramming what had to be almost, if not all, of the strap-on cock into her ass in one viciously hard and quick thrust. Now Iris wondered if she was actually remembering that right giving all of Patty's sounds of delight as she was anally stuffed.

While that was a little surprising at least Iris vividly remembered Patty confessing to being a shameless anal whore. What exactly was her excuse? As whenever she had fantasised about having sex with Patty again, Iris imagined herself sodomising the other woman until she'd had to insist on taking her doggy style so she could see everything, and fuck, everything turned her on. Yes, Iris actually felt herself being turned on from watching the head of her dildo slip into Patty's butt hole, that poor little hole then taking inch after inch of cock as Iris stared at it with a mixture of awe and lust.

Her cock! She was stuffing her cock up another girl's ass. Sure, it wasn't flesh and blood, but it was strapped tightly around her waist and jutting out from her, and in this incredibly intense moment Iris couldn't think of it as anything other than her cock. Especially when the last inch slipped into Patty's shit hole, announcing that Iris had just buried every inch of her cock into Patty's butt. Which of course made the self-proclaimed shameless anal whore once again cry out in pleasure, which in turn made Iris smirk, although she avoided saying anything about it for a few seconds as she admired the sight of her thighs pressed against those juicy ass cheeks.

Then Iris taunted, "Wow, you took that really, really easily. I guess this means you really are an anal whore."

"Oh God yes!" Patty moaned, finally breaking her silence as it felt like Iris was asking a question. Or at least she chose to believe that so she could blurt out, "I'm a anal whore! I'm your anal whore! Oh Iris, please fuck my whore ass and make me your anal whore!"

"I guess I could do that." Iris teased as she began to slowly pull her cock out of Patty's ass, causing the 'anal whore' to once again cry out in pleasure.

That continued to be the case when, after pulling out about halfway, Iris pushed the full length of her cock back into Patty's butt, and then repeated the process. Meaning that it was official, she was fucking another girl in the ass. Not just lying on her back while another girl basically sodomised herself. No, Iris was sodomising Patty Spivot! Oh yes, Iris was butt fucking her father's partner and a friend who was hopefully going to be so much more. Like, her girlfriend. Her very first girlfriend, and she was fucking her up the ass, and clearly obscenely loving it, which was intoxicating.

Patty could no longer hide how much she was enjoying this, especially as Iris didn't seem to be grossed out by her favourite kink. No, if anything Iris seemed to be really, really enjoying it, Patty looking back over her shoulder to see a look of lust on her new lover's face and that Iris's eyes were looking straight at Patty's butt hole as it stretched for the dildo pumping in and out of it. And as much as Patty tried not to get her hopes up, after all Iris could be just fascinated by the obscene sight of her ass getting fucked, she couldn't help pray that Iris was getting off on this half as much as she was so they could become a loving couple. One which had lots and lots of butt sex.

There had been signs that Iris would make an awesome top, but it was harder to tell if a girl would be a good butt fucker or not. Apparently Iris was an amazing ass fucker, the other girl stretching and then fucking her slutty little bottom like she had a degree in butt fucking, turning the huge crush Patty had on Iris West into full-blown love. Or at least her ass hole was in love with Iris West, in that moment Patty never wanting anything more than Iris West to be her girlfriend. To help make that happen, and trying not to put Iris off her favourite kink, Patty held back from begging for more even though thanks to Iris's skilful anal pumping she was ready for a brutal rectum wrecking in a matter of minutes once the ass fucking officially started.

Still, there was a limit to how much 'teasing' she could take, and ultimately Patty begged, "Harder! Fuck me harder! Oooooooooooh please fuck me harder, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck my ass as hard as you can! Please? I need it. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh shit, oh Iris, please fuck my ass! Pound my little ass hole as hard as you can and make me cum like the anal whore I am! Please pound my ass, mmmmmmmmm, drill my slutty little bitch hole and make me your anal whore! Just fucking fuck me! Destroy my little butt hole, treat me like a whore, do anything you want, just make me cum! Please, I need to cum!"

There was a long pause and then Iris asked, "Are you sure? We haven't been doing this long?"

It felt like an eternity to Patty, but instead of saying that she just whimpered, "Yes! Yes, oh God yes! Please Iris, I didn't mean to get so graphic, I just... need it sooooooooooo bad, I... ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Without another word Iris finally started increasing the pace, slowly at first but in what felt like no time at all the sound of Iris's thighs smacking against Patty's ass became almost as loud as Patty's screams of pleasure. Along the way the pleasure Patty was feeling increased until it became overwhelming and she could no longer control herself. Luckily she was too incoherent to embarrass herself, or freak out Iris. She did start hammering herself back against the other girl, but after some initial hesitation Iris just went with it and together the two girls made sure that Patty got the kind of blissfully hard butt pounding that she was addicted too.

In fact it was one of the hardest ass fuckings Patty had ever taken, which again caused her ass hole to fall at least a little bit in love with Iris West. The rest of her pretty much followed suit, especially when Iris effortlessly pushed her over the edge of orgasm, that orgasm as powerful as any she'd ever had, the ecstasy so intense that Patty became a mindless animal, shamelessly using all her strength to slam herself backwards against the dildo violating her most private hole. Her last coherent thought was that she would literally do anything if Iris would fuck her like this again, because for Patty Spivot this was literally heaven.

Iris was surprised how hard Patty came. Of course she remembered Patty cumming hard during their first time when she had anally rode her, but she had been too drunk to be aware of anything but the sight of this beautiful woman bouncing up and down in front of her and the surprisingly strong feeling of pleasure. Now she was sober Iris realised Patty's cum was literally squirting out of her and she hadn't even touched her pussy. She was also very, very aware of why she was enjoying this so much.

Inside the harness there was something bashing against her clit with every thrust, and while that was pleasurable in the beginning now it was making her cum. Well, that and having the dirtiest, naughtiest and most perverted sex of her life, Iris feeling like she could cum just from the mental high of butt fucking another woman. But with that mental high combined with the clitoral stimulation it felt like she had multiple orgasms every bit as satisfying as the ones Patty was having, even though she wasn't squirting and screaming quite so loudly.

Becoming greedy for her own pleasure, and honestly wanting to make Patty cum as hard and as often as possible, Iris somehow managed to continue ass fucking the other girl for several long minutes. It helped that Patty slammed herself back against Iris's thrusts, making sure that the anal pounding was as hard as it could be and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as loud as Patty's screams of pleasure. Of course neither one of them had unlimited stamina, and when it became clear she had to stop soon Iris somehow found a second wind to use every ounce of energy she had left to pound Patty's butt, which almost felt like she was trying to do serious damage to the other girl's rectum when nothing could be further from the truth.

Iris just wanted to make sure this was the best butt sex Patty had ever had, or could ever have, because it had never been more clear that Patty Spivot was more than a little bit of a anal slut with a long and sordid history of getting her ass fucked, and if Iris wanted to be her girlfriend she was going to have to learn how to thoroughly sodomise her. And oh, did Iris want Patty to be her girlfriend. This girl was beautiful, smart, funny, but perhaps most of all she had an ass that was made for fucking, and Iris wanted to spend the rest of her life fucking it. Unfortunately that just wasn't possible, and inevitably Iris had to stop, collapsing with exhaustion as she did so on top of Patty who had already collapsed face down on the bed sheets with the only reason her lower half had remained in the air for so long was because of the strong grip Iris had on her hips.

After a few minutes of desperately trying to get their breath back Iris rolled them over onto their sides and slowly pulled the strap-on out of Patty's battered butt hole, which looked way more stretched now than from the butt-plug, something Iris couldn't help staring at as she reached for the straps to the harness, only for Patty to whimper, "Don't."

"What?" Iris frowned, feeling embarrassed for staring at Patty's gaped ass hole and quickly snapping her head up only to find that Patty wasn't even looking back at her yet.

Patty kept facing away from Iris as she added, "Don't take off the strap-on."

Still frowning Iris asked, "Why?"

Biting her lip Patty finally looked back over her shoulder at Iris and admitted, "I like feeling the dick that just fucked me while being spooned. Assuming that is, you want to stay."

Iris just stared at Patty for a few long seconds, then smiled and snuggled up close to her lover, making sure the strap-on was nestled in between Patty's butt cheeks. Then to try and be cheeky she murmured, "The things I do to get the girl."

"Oh, you've got me." Patty smiled, before nervously adding, "If you want me."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Iris pointed out.

"Good." Patty smiled, lifting one of the hands which were now wrapped around her up and briefly kissing it, and then against her better judgement, murmuring, "I'm so glad. You're an awesome top, Iris West."

"Well, you're one hot bottom, Patty Spivot." Iris said after a brief pause before she and her 'bottom' drifted off to sleep.


End file.
